Bare electronic chips typically need to be packaged in a package that provides an electric circuit between each electrical connection of the chip and an external connector such as a pin or a ball extending from the package to external circuitry such as a printed circuit board. The circuitry on the chip, particularly a very fast chip such as a microprocessor, generates a considerable amount of heat.